I'm Going Love You Through It
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: What if Eddie had a diffent reason for going to Anubis House? What if the house found out? And something- Wait! Wait! Wait! I'm not going to tell you the whole story!You have to read to find out. Randomwritter1224 has adopted this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess what I'm making a new House Of Anubis story! This does not follow Season 2 at all!**  
**Disclamiter-thingie: Do you really think I own House Of Anubis? Cause you'll be right! No I'm kidding:(I don't own House Of Anubis. So stop asking. I also don't own Emily. Emmie113 does. Emmie113 enterd her into my O.C. story, the one I had in May. I'll have Emily's discription below! Thank you to my awsome new beta reader: ANUBISFREAK! Their's no Joy or Mick. Sorry if anybody was looking forward to seeing them in this story! I do not own HOA, , OR FaceBook, or anything famous in this story! Let's stop it with my talking, here's the story!**

_One Year ago . . . ._

"EDDIE! EDDIE! Open this door, or I'll break it down!" Emily Sweet yelled through her brother's door.

"Here I go!" As she flipped her ash blonde hair over her shoulder she kicked the door down and rushed into the room.

"Leave me along!" Eddie yelled pushing his shirt sleve down and stalking into his bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Eddie! Get back here! I can help you! You just have to listen to me!" Emily yelled turnning the door handle, even through she known it was locked.

"It's to late for you to help me! You was the olny one who knowed I was hurting myself! And you didn't even try to get me to stop! If you didn't care then why do you care now?" Eddie yelled leaning up agents the counter.

"I-I do care about you Eddie! I swear! I-I just didn't know how!" Emily replied crying.

"I-I'm sorry, but i-it's to late!" And with that Eddie took the knith he had and cut his wrists.

"EDDIE? EDDIE! I'M COMMING IN!" Emily said and busted down the door, again.

"Eddie! MOM! CALL 911! WE NEED A AMBLENCE!" Emily yelled while getting two washcloths and wrapping them around Eddie's wrist's.

"Hold on Eddie, help is on the way!" Emily mummbled while aplying pressure on Eddie's wounds.

_One Year later . . ._

"Mom! Do I have to go to England?" Eddie asked while he took his medacations (Anti-depression).

"Its for your own good, Eddie. Besides your dad wants to see you! He wants to help." Eddie's mom, Kelly said.

"Why now through? I mean, he's have my entire childhood to 'help'! Why does he care now? I mean now of all times?" Eddie said/asked confused.

"He want's to help because I called him, and told him what happend last year." Kelly said looking at Eddie.

"What! Why?" Eddie asked shocked.

"Because he's your father! He needs to know!"

"Fine! Whatever! I'm going to finish packing." Eddie said and stalked into his room. He would of slamed his door but his mom is afriad to let him have one.

In England. At Anubis House . . .

"KIDS! GET DOWN HERE!" Trudy yelled.

"What is it Trudy?" Nina asked when everybody was in the room.

"We're getting a new student tomorrow!" Trudy said happily.

"What's his name?" Amber asked.

"Eddie Sweet. And yes he's Mr. Sweet's son. But please don't make fun of his for it! He's had a bad year, and his mom wants him to forget about it so he's comming here!" Trudy said walking into the kitchen to make dinner.

"I wonder what he look's like?" Mara asked sitting on the coutch.

"I know how we can find out." Jerome said sitting next to her.

"How?" Patricia asked sitting on one of the chairs.

"Let me show you!" Jerome said as he got his labtop and searched Eddie Sweet on Google.

"Ah, here he is. Now go to FaceBook, search him. Heres his FaceBook page." Jerome said as he hocked his labtop up to the T.V.

"OH NO!" Patricia yelled.

"What's the matter?" Alfie asked.

"We're getting another American!*" Patricia said.

"Sorry Nina! It's just you guys have werid acctcences!"

"It's okay. Same goes for you guys.**" Nina replied.

**Not as long as I wanted it to be, but you know.**

***I'm an American, so I have no problems with American's!**

**** I like british acctences! It's just, I DON'T KNOW! I needed something for Nina to say. Please R&R!**

**I do not own this O.C. I got it from my O.C. contest! I can't tell you who mad her because I had to delete it!**

**Name(First & Last): Emaline Scarlett Sweet (Emily)**

**Eye color: Striking blue.**

**Hair color: Ash blonde and naturally wavy.**

**How long is the hair: Elbow length.**

**How she acts: Sweet and almost shy at first, but once she opens up to you she becomes hilarious and talkative. She is incredibly independent. She is a Competitive Irish Dancer, and is American. Was in the Military.**

**Any tattoos/Earrings Things like that: Nope.**

**How tall: 5'3**

**DRAGON PARANORMAL**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamiter-thingie: Do you really think I own House Of Anubis? Cause you'll be right! No I'm kidding :( I don't own House Of Anubis. So stop asking.

"Ah, here he is. Now go to FaceBook, search him. Heres his FaceBook page." Jerome said as he hocked his labtop up to the T.V.

"OH NO!" Patricia yelled.

"What's the matter?" Alfie asked.

"We're getting another American!" Patricia said.

"Sorry Nina! It's just you guys have werid acctcences!"

"It's okay. Same goes for you guys." Nina replied.

Nobody's Pov.

Eddie stared at the house in front of him in awe. He never seen a house that was so dark, yet so beautiful. He known this house held some secrets, just like him. He could tell he would love living in this house. . . . .

The doorbell rang startling everybody in anubis house. Yes, they knowed Eddie was comming today but it was alittle early. Earlyer then any one of them when they were dropped off here.

"Come on kids! Eddies here!" Trudy called opening the door so Eddie could come in.

"How was your flight, dearie?" Trudy asked Eddie once he was in the door.

"Wasn't bad. But it wasn't that great." Eddie said ribbing his arms trying to warm them since he had a light jacket on and it was freezing outside. Unfortunately when Eddie done that his jacket came up alittle and the house saw his scares.

"What's happend?" Amber asked kindily pointing at his arms.

"What? That? Its nothing. Um, Hi my names Eddie. What's yours?" Eddie asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm Amber! This is my boyfriend, Alfie, his best friend Jerome, his girlfriend Mara, her friend Patricia, my best friend Nina and her boyfriend Fabian!" Amber said what seamed like one breath.

"So who's my room-mate?" Eddie asked looking at the floor.

"Me. Here I'll show you where it is." Fabian said taking one of Eddie's bags and walking to their room.

Durning Dinner . . .

When you're weak, I'll be strong when you let go, I'll hold on when you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes when you feel lost and scared to death, like you can't take one more step just take my hand, together we can do it I'm gonna love you through it.

Eddie's phone started ringing.

"Sorry." Eddie apologized answering his phone and walking into the kitchen.

"Wonder who's calling him?" Amber questioned.

"I don't know, but why would he have that song for a ringtone?" Patricia asked, confused.

_In the kitchen . . . . (Person on the phone)_

"Mom? Is everything okay?"

_"Yes. Everything is okay. I just wanted to tell you that Saddie is doing great. We just came from the hospital. The doctor said everythings great so far. She might even be able to come visit you in a month or two!"_

"Really that's great! Can I talk to her?"

_"Yea, one second. Saddie, honey, Eddie's on the phone, he wants to talk to you!"_

_"Eddie! How is it over their?" _Eddie smiled hearing his sisters voice.

"Its good. I get to live in this house that looks like a murder lives their. It cool, I'll send you a picture of it later. Sound good?"

_"Totally! I can't wait intell I get to come see you! Oh, guess what? I got a new wig, today! It reminds me of Allison in Teen Wolf!*"_

"That's cool! Hey, I got to go, okay Saddie? Tell mom I love her. I love you. Talk to you soon-"

_"I love you to! Talk to you soon. Bye!"_

Eddie smiled as he put his phone back into his pocket, and walked back into the dinning room.

"Who was that?" Amber asked being noisy.

"Amber! We've been over this!" Nina said giving Amber a look.

"No, its okay. That was my Mom. Giving me an update on my little sister." Eddie said looking at his plate.

"Is their something wrong with your sister?" It was Patricia that asked the question this time.

"Saddie, my sister, has Cancer. So before I left I asked my mom to give my updates daily." Eddie was still looking at his plate.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Amber said queshing.

"Eddie. Can you cpme here a minute?" Trudy called frome the kitchen.

"Saved by the Trudy!" Eddie mutterd walking into the kitchen yet again.

"Its time to take you medicine." Trudy said handing Eddie his pills.

"Thanks." Eddie said putting the pills in his mouth and walking back to the table and taking a drink of his water.

_One Hour Later . . ._

"Are you okay, Eddie?" Nina asked. You see Eddie keep rubbbing his wrist like they hurt.

"Hun? Oh, yea I'm fine. Just tryerd. That's all." Eddie said still rubbing his wrists.

"You can turn in if you want. Trust me, when it was my frist day here I turned in earily also." Nina said trying to cheer Eddie up.

"Good night, then." Eddie said walking to Fabian and his room.

_Time Laps (I've been doing a lot of these in this chapter.)_

"It 10'oclock! You all know what that means! You have fice minutes, then I want to be able to here a pin DROP!" Victors voice boomed through out the house, making everybody go to their rooms.

When Fabian walked into his room he looked to see if Eddie was asleep, he was. Fabian was about to lay down, when he noticed that Eddie's shirt sleevs had been rolled up. _probabily because of how hot it gets in this room._ Fabian throught. But the thing is Eddie had cuts all the way up his arms. They was everywhere. Fabian was going to have to ask Eddie about them tomorrow.

***I CAN'T WATCH TEEN WOLF ANYMORE! STUPID DIRECT TV TOOK AWAY WITH A LOT OF CHANNLES AND MTV WAS ONE OF THEM! THAT SUCKS! 1003 words! Well give or take! Please R&R!**  
**DRAGON PARANORMAL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamiter-thingie: Do you really think I own House Of Anubis? Cause you'll be right! No I'm kidding :( I don't own House Of Anubis. So stop asking. Not as long as the last chapter but, yea!**

**Review's:**

**GabGirl626:Thank you for the story name ideal!**  
**Emmie113:Thanks! I wanted to do something diffent. So insteand of him being gay I made him depressed! Just so you know I have nothing against gays! I have a cousin who's gay!**

**Favorites/Alerting!:  
Thank you Emmie113 for alerting my story!**

NOW . . . ON TO THE STORY!

_"It 10'oclock! You all know what that means! You have fice minutes, then I want to be able to here a pin DROP!" Victors voice boomed through out the house, making everybody go to their rooms._

_When Fabian walked into his room he looked to see if Eddie was asleep, he was. Fabian was about to lay down, when he noticed that Eddie's shirt sleevs had been rolled up. probabily because of how hot it gets in this room. Fabian throught. But the thing is Eddie had cuts all the way up his arms. They was everywhere. Fabian was going to have to ask Eddie about them tomorrow._

_Eddie's Pov._

_"Gosh, Eddie! You're such a freak! Why do you even bother commming to school?" Frank said._

_"Come on, Frank. Just leave me." I said trying to get around him._

_"Come on, Eddie," Frank said mocking Eddie," You know why you're sisters in the hospital? It's because she couldn't stand seeing you! You know why you're other sister is going onto the armie? It's because she_

_hates you! They can't stand you! They would rather leave then be near you!" Frank yelled pushing Eddie into a wall._

_"You don't know a thing anout my family!" Eddie shouted at Frank with pure hearterd showing on his face._

_"Eddie I know more then you think."Frank said pulling out a knife and shoving it towards Eddie stomace._

_Alfie's Pov._

A scream woke me up from a great dream. I looked over to Jerome and saw he was awake also. With a nod we both got up and out the door to see who screamed.

We didn't have to walk far. Aperantily it was Eddie who screamed. The whole house saw Trudy tring to get Eddie to stop hyperventilateing so he could tell her what scared him so badily.

"Eddie! Eddie! Calm down! Its okay. Eddie slow your breathing. Their you go. Slow it down. Nice calm breaths." Trudy never seaces to amaze me.

"Eddie, can you tell me what happend?" Trudy asked worried.

"I-I g-g-got s-s-stabbed. I-it f-f-elt s-so r-r-real!" Eddie somehow managed to stutter out before bursting out crying again. I wouldn't blame him, if I dreament that I got stabbed I would be crying to!

"Oh, Eddie! It was just a dream. You're okay! Just calm down." It want on like this for another coupple of minutes before Eddie's crys turned into a small sinffule. Trudy let Eddie lay back down and coverd him up, like a mother would do, turned around and userd us out of the room so Eddie could get some sleep. Before I was pushed out of the room, throu, I saw Eddie's arms. Their was alot of scares on them. I'm going to asked him about it later on today.

"I wonder why he had a dream like that?" Jerome asked once we was in our room.

"I don't know. But before we was forced out of the room, I saw a whole bunch of scares on his arm. I'm going to ask him about it later." I said as Jerome and I layed back down in our seperat beds.

_Nina's Pov._

All the girls was in Amber and I's room, talking about what happend with Eddie just a few minutes ago.

"I wonder if he really got stabbed before?" Amber asked/said once we all got settled on our beds. Mara and Amber on Amber's bed, Patricia and I on mine.

"He had to be! If you dream about getting stabbed and it's seames real, then you have had to of been stabbed before!" Patricia explaimed.

We all gave her a werid look.

"What? My cousin was stabbed, and she had a dream about it two weeks later, and she said it felt just like when she was stabbed." Patricia said looking around the room.

"Forgeting that! Did you gus see those scares on his arm?" Mara asked.

"Yea. I saw them also. I wonder what they were about? Let my text Alfiie and see if he, Jerome, and Fabian can sneak up so we can talk." Amber replied pulling out her phone and texting Alfie. A cupple minutes later Alfie, Jerome, and Fabian came through the door.

"Okay. Here's the deal. Did you guys see the scares on Eddie's arms?" Amber never beats around the bush. Does she?

**So The whole house saw Eddie's scares. I wonder how this will turn out . . .**

**DRAGON PARANORMAL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamiter-thingie: Do you really think I own House Of Anubis? Cause you'll be right! No I'm kidding :( I don't own House Of Anubis. So stop asking.**

**Review's:**

**GabGirl626:Thank you for the story name ideal!**  
**Emmie113:Thanks! I wanted to do something diffent. So insteand of him being gay I made him depressed! Just so you know I have nothing against gays! I have a cousin who's gay!**  
**Rebecca:Thanks!**

**Favorites/Alerting!:**  
**Thank you Daisy. Wilson. 330 for Favoriting and Alerting!**  
**Thank you HOAluver7089 for Alerting!**  
**Thank you Emmie113 for Alerting my story!**

**NOW . . . ON TO THE STORY!**

_Nina's Pov._

_"I wonder if he really got stabbed before?" Amber asked/said once we all got settled on our beds. Mara and Amber on Amber's bed, Patricia and I on mine._

_"He had to be! If you dream about getting stabbed and it's seames real, then you have had to of been stabbed before!" Patricia explaimed._

_We all gave her a werid look._

_"What? My cousin had a dreamed about her being stabbed and she said it didn't seam real. Then she got stabbed about a month later and she had a dream about being stabbed and it was real. She dreamented about her stabbing." Patricia said looking around the room._

_"Forgeting that! Did you gus see those scares on his arm?" Mara asked._

_"Yea. I saw them also. I wonder what they were about? Let my text Alfiie and see if he, Jerome, and Fabian can sneak up so we can talk." Amber replied pulling out her phone and texting Alfie. A cupple minutes later Alfie, Jerome, and Fabian came through the door._

_"Okay. Here's the deal. Did you guys see the scares on Eddie's arms?" Amber never beats around the bush. Does she?_

_Jerome's Pov._

"Alfie told me about them. But I didn't see them." I stated sitting on the floor next to Amber's bed with Alfie next to me.

"I saw them when I went to go to sleep," Fabian siad sitting next to Nina's bed," I was going to ask him about them later on today."

"Okay. Heres the deal. Fabian: You are going to ask Eddie about his scares when he wakes up. Then your going to tell us. For the rest of us: Let's not talk about what happend tonight. Let him talk about it first. Now get out of my room! I need some beauty sleep!" Amber said making us leave.

_The next day . . ._

_Eddie's Pov. . . ._

_Dear Mom,_

_I didn't get much last night. I drempted of when Frank and I had that . . .'fight'. It was bad. I woke the whole house up! Well I write some more later, Fabian's waking up_.

"Morning, Eddie." Fabian said when he turned off his alarm clock off.

"Morning." I replied standing up and streaching.

"Hey, Eddie?" Fabian asked getting up also.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Sorry to ask, but how did you get those scars on your arms?" That was the last thing I was expcting.

"I used to cut myself." I mutterd falling back down on my bed.

"W-What?" Fabian asked shocked. I guess I didn't say it soft enough.

"I. . . I used to cut myself." I said a bit louder.

"Why?" What is this 20 questions?

"Last year there was so many things happening. I. Just craked. My parents got a divorce, my little sister was dignosed with Cancer, my older sister made the discasion of serving for our Country, I was being bullied. I throught I could get away from it all by killing myself." I can't believe I'm telling this to a guy I don't barily know!

When you're weak, I'll be strong when you let go, I'll hold on when you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry  
your eyes when you feel lost and scared to death, like you can't take one more step just take my hand, together we can do it I'm gonna love you through it

"I have to take this. It's my sister." I said walking out of our room and into the hallway.

"Hey Eddie!"

Saddie practially yelled through the phone.

"Hey, Saddie. How you feeling today?"

"I feel if-fy. Oh, but I did take a picture of me in my new wig! I'll send it to you after we get done talking."

"Sounds cool. I'll send you a picture of the house I'm living in. Like I said you'll love it!"

"SO how is it over there in Harry Potter Land?"

"It's good. But I still wish I was in America with you and mom. I miss you guys."

"We miss you, too! Mom, just walked in the room. She says I have to get off. And she says she loves you! By, Bubby!

"Tell mom I love her to. Bye, Saddie."

"AH!" When I turned around I did _NOT _expect to see the whole house there, well besides Trudy.

"Who was you talking to?" Patricia questioned.

"My little sister." I said and my phone beep saying I had a message. "The little girl is my little sister, Saddie, and the other girl is my older sister, Emily." I said showing them my sister's.

"Her hair reminds me of Allison's off Teen Wolf!" Amber ex-claimed*.

"Yea, that's her new wig. Now if you ex-cuse me, I promiced my sister a picture of my new house." And I walked out of the house and took a picture of the house and sent it to Saddie.

**To be updated . . . . . .**

***I GET TO WATCH TEEN WOLF AGAIN!**

**DRAGON PARANORMAL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamiter-thingie: Do you really think I own House Of Anubis? Cause you'll be right! No I'm kidding :( I don't own House Of Anubis. So stop asking.**

**Review's:**

**GabGirl626:Thank you for the story name ideal!  
Emmie113:Thanks! I wanted to do something diffent. So insteand of him being gay I made him ****depressed! Just so you know I have nothing against gays! I have a cousin who's gay! **

**Favorites/Alerting!:  
Thank you .330 for Favoriting and Alerting!  
Thank you HOAluver7089 for Alerting!  
Thank you Emmie113 for Alerting my story!  
Thank you BigBieberRhionsaur for Alerting my story!  
Thank you Beacool10 for Alerting my story!**

**NOW . . . ON TO THE STORY!**

_Eddie's Pov._

_"My little sister." I said and my phone beep saying I had a message. "The little girl is my little sister, Saddie, and the other girl is my older sister, Emily." I said showing them my sister's._

_"Her hair reminds me of Allison's off Teen Wolf!" Amber ex-claimed*._

_"Yea, that's her new wig. Now if you ex-cuse me, I promiced my sister a picture of my new house." And I walked out of the house and took a picture of the house and sent it to Saddie._

After I took a picture of the house and sent it to Saddie, I walked back into the house to change into my school uniform.

"Hey, Eddie! Come eat breakfast with us!" Jerome yelled as I passed by the door on my way back out.

"Come on, Eddie. We don't bite!" Amber said when I didn't answer.

". . . I guess." I said as I walked into the dinning room and took a seat in between Jerome and Fabian.

"Glad you could make it!" Jerome said clasping me on the back.

"Um. Thanks?" I asked confused.

_A coupple hours later. . . . After school . . ._

"Sweet school is OUT!" Amber yelled as she clopsed on the chouch.

"Hey! Let's ask Trudy if we can have a sleep-over in the living room!" Amber said after a minute passed.

"I don't know. . ." I said.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! We can get to know each other better!" Amber said pouting.

"Fine." I said after a minute passed.

"Yea! I'll go ask Trudy!

**To be updated . . . . . .**

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I had a writter's bolck! I re-read the first four chapter and changed a few things. Their no really hug changes but, yea I made some changes. Fixed some mistakes I found.  
Sorry it's so short! I'm slowily getting over my writter's block! **

**CHEESE IS SMEXY!**


	6. I'M BACK!

**Disclamiter-thingie: Do you really think I own House Of Anubis? Cause you'll be right! No I'm kidding :( I don't own House Of Anubis. So stop asking.**

**NOW . . . ON TO THE STORY!**

_"Sweet school is OUT!" Amber yelled as she clopsed on the chouch._

_"Hey! Let's ask Trudy if we can have a sleep-over in the living room!" Amber said after a minute passed._

_"I don't know. . ." Eddie said._

_"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! We can get to know each other better!" Amber said pouting._

_"Fine." Eddie said after a minute passed._

_"Yea! I'll go ask Trudy!_

_Eddie's Pov. . . ._

_I'm screwd!_ I throught as Amber walked away to find Trudy.

"Is something wrong, Eddie?" Patricia sneered.

"No, not at the moment." I mummbled.

"What does that mean?" Patricia asked.

"Nothing." I said and walked away.

_SLEEP OVER TIME. . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

"Okay, guys push the couches and the table back a little bit. That's it! Nice job!" Amber said as she bossed us around.

_When you're weak, I'll be strong when you let go, I'll hold on when you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry  
your eyes when you feel lost and scared to death, like you can't take one more step just take my hand, together we can do it I'm gonna love you through it_

"Be right back." I said walking out into the hallway.

_"Eddie?" _Emily asked it sounded like she was crying.

"Emily? Is something wrong?"

_"It's Saddie. Mom had to take her to the hospital today." _Saddie's in the hospital again? I should be their!

"Emily, is Saddie okay?"

_"I-I don't know! They wont let us see her!" _Emily cryed into the phone.

"Can I speak to mom?"

_"Yea, Here."_

_"Eddie?"_

"Mom. How sick was Saddie when you guys left?"

_"She was having trouble breathing, and she said she hurt all over."_ I drew in a shakie breath.

"Call me if anything happens. Okay?!" I said into the phone.

_"You know I will. I love you Eddie!" _

"I love you to mom. When your aloud to see her, tell Saddie I love her too." I said almost crying. Why to be manly,Eddie! I throught.

I closed my phone, ran my hand through my hair, and walked into the lving room.

_How ever many minutes the phone call lasted earlier. . . . . _

_Fabian's pov. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_When you're weak, I'll be strong when you let go, I'll hold on when you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry  
your eyes when you feel lost and scared to death, like you can't take one more step just take my hand, together we can do it I'm gonna love you through it _ Eddie's phone went off.

"Be right back." Eddie said walking out into the hallway.

"I feel sorry for Eddie!" Amber exclaimed sitting down next to Alfie, "We should do somethingfor him and his family, like have a fund raiser or something!" Amber continued even through nobody was listening to her, I was trying to tell them what I found out intell we herd,"Emily? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no! Something must be wrong with his sister!" Mara siad sadily.

"Emily, is Saddie okay?" Yep, must be Saddie.

"Can I speak to mom?" Defintily Saddie.

"Mom. How sick was Saddie when you guys left?" This can't be good.

"Call me if anything happens. Okay?!" Really can't be good.

"I love you to mom. When your aloud to see her, tell Saddie I love her too." Poor Eddie!

"Is everything okay, Eddie?" I asked noticing how Eddie keep rubbing his wrists.

"Yea. No. I don't know! Saddie's back into the hospital, and the doctor's wont let my mom or my sister see her." Eddie said looking like he was trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry to hear that!" Nina said giving Eddie's a reasuring pat on the back.

"Thanks guys." Eddie muttered.

"How aboutwe play a game! To get your mind off things?" Jerome asked looking at Eddie.

"What kind of game?" Eddie asked looking at Jerome also.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Jerome said smiling evilly at us.

**To be updated . . . . . .**

**Sorry it took me so long to update! My sister wont hardly let me on the computer and I can't upload chapters on my tablet! Sorry if I miss up on the Cancer symtoms! I don't have Cancer and nobody in my family has Cancer either! If I make a mistake please tell me and I'll try to fix it!**

**CHEESE IS SMEXY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or anything related to it! **

_Eddie's Pov._

_After they were done playing Truth or Dare durning a movie..._

_When you're weak, I'll be strong when you let go, I'll hold on when you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry  
your eyes when you feel lost and scared to death, like you can't take one more step just take my hand, together we can do it I'm gonna love you through it_

"Sorry guys." I said picking up my phone and walking out of the common room.

"How's Saddie?"

_"Eddie. I-I'm so sorry! B-But. The Cancer! S-Saddie couldn't beat it this time! S-She wanted me to tell you that she loves you..." _I stopped listening. Saddie's dead? No it can't be! Saddie's a strong girl! I know she is! She was getting better! I dropped my phone and went to my room and cried.

_Jerome's Pov._

I heard something hit the floor after Eddie left the room adn then I heard a door shut. _I wonder whats wrong._ I thought as I got up to cheak on Eddie.

_Eddie Pov._

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Who is it?" I asked wipeing my eyes.

"Jerome. May I come in?"

"Sure."

"Whats wrong?" Jerome asked sitting on Fabian's bed.

"My mom jsut called. She said. She said that Saddie would be able to come visit." I said, not wanting to say that she died.

"Why can't she come vis- Oh. Oh! She. She didn't-"

"Y-Yes. She did." I couln't help but crying so I put my head in my pellow.

"I'm really sorry to hear that Eddie. You know when I was at a different bording school, I had a friend that had Cancer. I told him I would visit him sometime and never did get to." Jerome said moving to sit next to me on my bed, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks Jerome. I'm sorry for this." I said waving my hand up and down at myself.

"Hey, don't sweat it. Everybody crys. If you need someone to talk to you kow where to find me." Jerome said before he left.

**Sorry its short to who ever is still reading this! I have writer's block on it and I'm thinking on putting it up for adoption. If you are interested in it P.M. me!**


End file.
